Changements de points de vue
by olivs
Summary: La même situation, la même journée différents points de vue. En gros Duo est billy le kid mais ça va pas durer! Yaoi


Titre : Changements de points de vue

Base : GW et je-sais-pas-ce-que-j'ai-le-matin-au-réveil-d'avoir-des-idées-à-la-con-comme-ça™

Auteur : oliv

Courriel : olivs@free.fr

Couple : Billy the kid + le fils du shérif puis 1+2 le reste ce ne sont que des indices pas des preuves

Genre : rêve et POV de Duo, POV de Heero mélangée ! humour, kawaii niaiseux à mort.

Duo : Et je passe pour quoi moi encore ?

Heero : Un goinfre comme d'hab.

Disclaimer : C'est cher vous croyez les droits ? Ok ils sont pas à moi !

Note : et le pire c'est que je suis presque content de moi !

Mode d'emplois :

Bon j'espère que ça va pas être trop chiant à suivre. Il s'agit donc d'une histoire toute bête. Avec une vue de l'extérieur (texte normal)

Des dialogues (textes en gras) 

**D : - blabla bla (là c'est Duo qui parle)**

**H : - Hn (Là c'est un long monologue de Heero)**

Et les POV des deux personnages concernés (texte en italique précédé de ** et finissant par**) 

_D : **Je vais le tuer cet auteur débile** (ça c'est une pensée de Duo)_

_H : **va falloir racheter du lubrifiant** (ça c'est une pensée de Heero)_

**Changements de points de vue**

_D : **En bas dans la rue, la diligence s'arrête. Un homme en descend accompagné de sa femme et de leur fils. Toute la ville est venue les accueillir, moi je suis aux premières loges, j'observe la scène du haut du toit du saloon : c'est le nouveau shérif. Le dernier s'est fait virer, il m'avait tiré dessus – il faut dire quelle est passée près celle-là. Ils sont rigolos les gens, cela fait cinq ans que je suis dans cette ville, cinq ans que je ne vis que de ce que j'arrive à leur détrousser, cinq ans qu'ils me courent après mais qu'ils ne veulent pas que l'on me fasse du mal, cinq ans que les shérifs se succèdent et essayent de m'attraper. Voyons voir quelle tête à mon nouveau tortionnaire : il n'est pas très grand, les cheveux blancs assez longs, un petit bouc et des moustaches bizarres qui tombent en pointes de chaque côté de sa bouche, il a des lunettes aussi assez lourdes et en métal. Je sais pas où ils l'ont trouvé celui-là, c'est pas une première main, mais il ne me dit rien qui vaille. Sa femme, beurk, elle ressemble à rien et porte une robe monstrueuse rose, on dirait une pièce montée à la chantilly qui serait en train de couler coiffée d'une choucroute. Le fils, pas mal, plutôt mignon, il n'a pas l'air aimable vu la tête qu'il tire. Remarque ça se comprend atterrir dans un trou pareil rendrait dépressif un clown. Il a d'assez long cheveux roux en bataille, des taches de rousseur, des yeux en amandes qui doivent être noisette, il doit avoir mon âge. Il faudra que j'aille voir ça de plus près. Bon parler chantilly ça m'a donné faim, je vais en profiter pour faire le tour des cuisines pendant que tout notre gentil village est réuni pour souhaiter la bienvenue à mon nouveau tortionnaire. _

_Par où commencer ? Les Barton, tiens il y a un truc qui est en train de refroidir sur l'appui de la fenêtre : mon dessert ! Une tarte aux pommes c'est cool, la mère Barton les fait toujours par deux, je suis pas vache, je leur en laisse une. La corbeille de fruit dans la salle à manger des Mac Mullan est ma première source de vitamine, cool elle est pleine. La droguerie Winner maintenant, allumettes, bougies. Tiens c'est quoi ça ? Bon on verra plus tard c'est rigolo, je prends. Whaoooooo, des fois, je me demande s'ils ne le font pas exprès ! Ils laissent là bien en évidence une chemise blanche magnifique, à ma taille en plus et elle est brodée DM sur la poche c'est vraiment trop cool, je peux pas laisser passer ça ! Bon la razzia droguerie est finie, il n'y a plus qu'à faire un tour chez la vieille Mac Kan et je rentre dans mon trou. C'est un mystère cette femme, elle est veuve depuis des années, elle ne se nourrit que de café au lait dans lequel elle fait tremper des biscuits secs, mais tous les jours elle met un truc à refroidir sur l'appui de la fenêtre et si je lui vole pas elle le met à la poubelle. Je l'ai vu faire une fois, elle avait l'air triste la pauvre remarque c'est compréhensible gâcher de la bonne nourriture comme ça ! Aller en route à la maison. _

_C'est pas le palais des Peacecraft, mais au moins c'est chez moi ! Et elle est pas mal ma grotte, cuisine, salon, chambre et il y a même un cours d'eau qui traverse une salle plus au fond. L'eau courante dans la salle de bain à notre époque au milieu du Far West c'est quand même un luxe !_

_Bon je mange un morceau en vitesse, c'est délicieux, et je retourne en ville pour voir comment il est le nouveau shérif. _

_Je passe par les toits c'est quand même plus discret, je grimpe par la grange des Mac Kenzi et direction le Saloon, ils vont loger là je pense avant de trouver une maison. Le saloon est vachement bien conçu, il fait tellement noir sous les combles que personne ne peut m'y voir du coup j'ai une vue imprenable sur ce qui se passe dedans et comme c'est le bâtiment le plus haut de la ville, je vois tout ce qui se passe dehors depuis le toit. Inspection des véhicules dans la rue : pas de surprise tous les chevaux de la ville sont là ils doivent tous être dans le saloon. Ah tiens, il y a même celui de Noventa. Noventa ! Merde ! non pas lui ! Mais comment il a fait ils l'avaient arrêté, il y a peine deux mois. Oulà que j'aime pas ça avec ce taré ici ça va mal finir ! Direction le perchoir intérieur. _

_- Je vous conseille de pas faire de vague sinon je fais un trou dans la jolie petite tête de votre fils shérif._

_Eh non t'as pas le droit gros porc ! Il a pris le fils du shérif en otage le salaud. _

_- Aller par ici la monnaie, tout le monde passe à la caisse, il faut que je me refasse et comme c'est à cause de vous que je me suis retrouvé derrière les barreaux..._

_Il faut que je fasse quelque chose, vite une idée !_

_Il est juste en dessous ! Le vieux Chang va pas être content pour le lustre de son saloon, mais j'ai pas le choix !_

_- Banzai !_

_Bien viser juste sur sa tête ! Et l'autre rouquin ? Il fait une tête ! Bon il a l'air d'aller bien !_

_Clac_

_- Clac ?_

_- Je te tiens petit comme quoi c'était pas si difficile ! Et merci pour le coup de main pour Noventa !_

_- Oh Shérif ne lui faites pas de mal !_

_Elle est vraiment trop cool la vieille Mac Kan._

_- Tu as vu chéri, il porte la chemise, elle lui plait ça me fait plaisir!_

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte la mère Winner ? je lui vole une chemise et ça lui fait plaisir !_

_Bon le clac c'est pas la peine d'insister ce sont bien des menottes et elles sont bien autour de mes poignets ! _

_- Aller viens par là petit demain c'est la direction de la maison de redressement que tu prendras._

_- Shérif, il est trop jeune !_

_Ben tien la mère Barton qui prend ma défense maintenant !_

_- Madame ce petit a besoin qu'on lui remette les idées en place et d'apprendre un peu où sont les lois._

_Et voilà je me retrouve dans cette prison, derrière les barreaux. Il a été efficace ce p*** de nouveau shérif. Et tout ça en plus à cause de son p*** de fils. Et Deathscythe, mon valeureux compagnon qui va s'occuper de lui ? La nuit vient de tomber, elle est tombée bien vite aujourd'hui ! En attendant de trouver mieux : dodo, demain est un nouveau jour. _

_- C'est quoi ce bruit ! Il y en a qui veulent dormir ici !_

_- Psst _

_- Quoi ?_

_- Fait pas de bruit, je viens t'ouvrir._

_Je suis sauvé, je suis sauvé. T'emballe pas Duo !_

_Ah ben si c'est bien lui : le mignon fils du shérif !_

_- Amène-toi, j'ai piqué les clés à mon père quand il va s'en rendre compte, il vaudrait mieux que l'on soit loin._

_L'avantage c'est que en pleine nuit, on a pas besoin de passer par les toits._

_- Je te présente Deathscythe mon cheval et valeureux équipier._

_- Il est balaise ton pur-sang, il a même trouvé de l'avoine et un sceau d'eau pendant que tu étais à l'ombre._

_- Bah il sait se débrouiller, il a de qui tenir !_

_- J'ai bien remarqué que les gens t'aiment beaucoup ici. Et le vieux Chang n'aurait pas saoulé mon père... Heureusement qu'ils m'ont filé un coup de main._

_- Tu veux dire qu'ils voulaient que je sois libéré ?_

_- Ben oui !_

_- Alors pourquoi c'est toi le fils du shérif qui est venu me sauver ?_

_- Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Et Duo, je te ferais bien la causette toute la nuit mais pas ici. On va chez toi !_

_Comment il me parle lui ? "On va chez toi !". Bon oui on y va !_

_Arrivé dans la grotte, je lui fais visiter :_

_- Pas mal, c'est sympa !_

_On est assis l'un et l'autre par terre dans "salon" il me tourne le dos. Je suis nul je connais même pas son nom !_

_- Et au fait tu aurais quand même pu te présenter, toi visiblement tu sais comment je m'appelle..._

_Là il se retourne et son visage change, il se métamorphose sous mes yeux : ses cheveux s'assombrissent, deviennent noirs, ses yeux eux deviennent d'un bleu intense, son visage s'affine, sa peau se hâle... Il s'approche de moi, pose ses mains sur mes épaules._

_- Heero Yuy, je m'appelle, Heero Yuy. _

_Et il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, elles sont douces, dieux qu'elles sont douces. Non finalement pas tant que ça, le soleil et le vent du Far Ouest ont dû les gercer. Mais il m'embrasse ! Heero Yuy m'embrasse ! Je dois rêver !_

_- Je t'aime Duo._

_Stop ! Bouffe à volonté, cheval qui s'appelle Deathscythe, Far West, Drugstore Winner... Heero qui m'embrasse et me dit : je t'aime... _

_ET MERDE JE SUIS ENCORE EN TRAIN DE REVER !**_

**H : - Duo !**

**D : - Mouai !**

**H : - Réveille toi il est plus de midi, le déjeuner est prêt !**

_D : **Ouvrir les yeux ! Heero le vrai en face de moi, il tire la gueule donc c'est le vrai ! Ses mains sur mes épaules pour me réveiller logique aussi. Bon ben c'est fini le joli rêve, snirf. Mais pourquoi il m'a réveillé, c'était trop beau, ça n'aurait pas pu durer plus longtemps. En plus on est tous les deux tous seuls aujourd'hui. Il n'a pas besoin de moi pour déjeuner : je vais encore être le seul à faire la conversation pendant que monsieur regardera son assiette...**_

**D : - Ok j'arrive, de toute façon j'ai faim !**

_D : **Tiens ça n'aurait pas été Heero-je-suis-aussi-expressif-qu'une-moule-Yuy, j'aurais juré voir passer un sourire dans ses yeux ! Il se fout de ma gueule ?$$_

**D : - Je me lave les dents et je descends !**

**H : - Hn**

_D : **Pas de doutes je ne rêve plus ! J'ai un goût bizarre sur les lèvres, je sais pas d'où ça vient ! Dehors le temps toujours banquise ! Tiens, c'est quoi ce truc sur le bureau de monsieur je-reveille-les-autres-au-milieu-de-leur-plus-beaux-rêves. Un tube blanc on dirait un tube de rouge à lèvre ! Labélo : je ne connais pas. C'est quoi ce truc ? Tiens ça à un goût bizarre ça me rappelle...! GOÛt BIZARRE ? La-be-lo pour-les-levres-gercées ?????**_

**D : - HEE-CHAN J'AI DEUX MOTS A TE DIRE !**

_D : **Je descends les marches quatre à quatre, manque de m'emplafonner dans un virage... La cuisine, où est la cuisine ? Duo mon grand calme toi, reprends tes esprits, ce n'est rien c'est juste Heero qui t'a embrassé sur la bouche et qui a peut-être dit « je t'aime Duo » pendant ton sommeil. Il s'est juste passé ce dont tu rêvais depuis des mois à t'en fracasser le crâne contre les murs. La cuisine, elle est là où elle était la dernière fois que tu es descendu. Et comme la dernière fois que tu y as mis les pieds tu n'as fait que dévaliser le frigo, il y a aucune raison pour qu'elle soit actuellement en train de tourner en orbite autour de Saturne. Donc : porte de gauche, gagné !**_

_H :**Il arrive ! Il était temps ça va être froid ! mais qu'est ce qu'il fout dans le patio ? Il est perdu ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a inventé ? Ouh ouh Duo elle est là la cuisine ! Tu sais c'est la grande pièce où il y a ton ami le réfrigérateur à qui tu rends si souvent visite ! Et comme ça fait un certain temps que tu n'as pas tenté de faire à manger elle n'a pas explosé et ne tourne pas en orbite depuis Saturne depuis ta dernière visite. Tiens, elle est drôle cette remarque, ça pourrait presque être du Duo !**_

_D : **Il a pas l'air traumatisé lui au moins ! Il est là assis en train de regarder son assiette !**_

_H :**Dommage ça va être froid !**___

**D : - Hee-Chan ?**

**H : - Heero !**

**D : - Ok si tu préfères : Heero ?**

**H : - Assied-toi et mange, je t'attends et ça va être froid.**

_D : **Ok on s'assoit !_** 

**D : - Bon appétit Heero !**

**H : - Hn.**

_H :**C'est froid !**_****

_D : **Génial !**_

**D : - C'est quoi ça ?**

**H : - Labélo, lèvres gercées !**

**D : - Et comment ça se fait que j'en ai retrouvé sur mes lèvres à mon réveil ?**

_H :**Oups un Heero grillé un !**_****

**H : - Aucune idée !**

**H : - Tu te fous de moi ?**

_H :**Note mentale : Duo n'est pas un de ces idiots de soldat de OZ quand tu laisse des indices, il les trouve. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris moi de m'enduire les lèvres avec ce truc avant de lui faire un bisou ? Au moins ça prouve qu'il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte avant !**_

_H :**Bon trop dur pour moi une scène du Shinigami mal réveillé ça me déconcentre trop !**_

_D : **Mais il fait quoi là au juste ? Pourquoi il se lève ? Il prend son assiette et il se lève !_

**D : - Mais tu fais quoi au juste ? Tu me réveilles dans le plus beau rêve de ma vie au moment où... Enfin, pour que je descende déjeuner avec toi et là tu te lèves sans rien dire et tu te casses !**

_H :**Retour ! Le plus beau rêve de sa vie, voilà qui promet un bon moment !**_****

**H : - Envie de déjeuner avec toi pas que tu me fasses une scène !**

**D :- Tu m'as réveillé pour que je te tienne compagnie pendant que tu manges et que je te fasse la conversation.**

**H : - Hn.**

_D : **Analyse séquentielle du borborygme Yuyien ça veut dire : oui !_** 

**D : - Et tu veux que je te raconte quoi par exemple ?**

_D : **Il se rassoit ! C'est déjà ça on va laisser le Labelo pour le moment on reprendra ça plus tard. Rien ne presse, j'ai tout mon temps. Pourquoi, il me regarde comme ça d'un seul coup avec cette espèce de sourire sadique ! j'aime pas ce regard ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? La dernière fois qu'il a jeté un regard comme ça à quelqu'un l'autre n'a pas survécu plus de 2 secondes ! je ne veux pas mourir !** _

**H : - Ton rêve !**

**D : - Quoi mon rêve ! Tu veux quand même pas que je te raconte mon rêve ?**

**H : - Hn.**

_H :**Et comme je le connais, il va s'empresser de me le raconter avec moult détail et va se griller avant la fin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il va bien arriver à la dinde cette fois-ci ?**_

_D :**Analyse séquentielle du deuxième borborygme Yuyien ça veut encore dire : oui ! Bon ça ou autre chose, ce n'est pas lui qui va meubler les blancs !**_

**D : - Bon si ça peut te faire plaisir ! Alors voilà je suis au Far West et... Réléna... Choucroute... Tourte au poulet... Mangue... Noventa... Pas à manger dans la prison... Deatscythe... Avoine... **

_H :**Il avait faim voilà pourquoi le goût fruits de la passion l'a réveillé. Fruits de la passion, j'ai pas eu idée aussi d'acheter un truc pareil ! vraiment c'est dingue ce que j'adore sa voix à cette espèce d'énergumène.**_****

**D : - Et là le garçon se retourne, et là surprise c'est ton visage que je vois, tu me dit que tu s'appelles Heero Yuy, me poses les mais sur les épaules, m'embrasses sur les lèvres et tu me dis « Je t'aime Duo ».**

_H :**Et il l'a dit ! Un Duo grillé un !**_

_D :**Non mais je suis con ou quoi ? Je peux pas me taire 30 secondes ou au moins réfléchir à ce que je dis ? Pourquoi je lui ai raconté la fin ? En commençant l'histoire je m'étais bien dit « Dudule ne raconte pas la fin ». Alors pourquoi je l'ai fait ?**_

_H :**Bon là il panique, il ne sait plus quoi dire !**_

**H : - Et alors ?**

_D :**Comment ça « Et alors » il veut dire quoi par là ?**_

**D : - Ben c'est là que tu m'as réveillé**_._

_D :**Bref, clair concis c'est mieux !**_

_H :**Et tu veux vraiment pas en dire plus ? Merci pour ton aide ! Il faut que je fasse tout tout seul ? je te fais si peur que ça ?**_

**H : - Hn.**

_D : **Traducteur please : xlqlmqkknbhbjk. Ah ben voilà qui m'aide vachement !**_

_H :**Et ben, on va jouer un peu avec Duo en mode je rougis à en faire des concours avec Quatre !**_

**H : - Ça t'a plu ?**

_D :**Non mais il se fout carrément de ma gueule là je fais quoi là ?**_

**D : - Ben oui ça m'a plu !**

_H :**Il a mordu ! maintenant je récupère le poisson !**_****

**H : - Alors pourquoi tu finis pas ton assiette, on va pas y passer l'après-midi.**

_H :**Perfect Soldier 1 – Shinigami 0**_

_D :**Merde le con, il m'a eu ! Et non pas ça ! Pas rougir, pas rougir, troooooop tard je dois être aussi rouge que...**_

_H :**Et là on a une belle montée en cramoisi rouge !**_

_D :** Que quoi au fait ? Quatre, aussi rouge que Quatre la première fois que je l'ai pincé en train de mater Trowa sous sa douche. Bon ça se voit donc comme ma natte dans mon dos : plan évasion d'urgence !**_

_H :**Raberba-Winner contre Maxwel : Maxwel vainqueur par KO** _

**H : - Tu as fini, je peux débarrasser ?**

**D : - Euh oui ! Ça t'embête pas si je te laisse, j'ai des trucs à faire !**

**H : - Hn.**__

_H :**Allez mon Duo va récupérer un peu deuxième round tout à l'heure !**_

_D : **Ça c'était un non. Bon maintenant s'occuper... S'occuper ? Démonter et remonter pièce par pièce Deathscythe ! Voilà génial en le faisant tout seul je pense que ça devrait me prendre deux où trois ans c'est parfait, exactement ce qu'il me faut !_**

_H :**Bon il est passé ou ? Pas dans la chambre en train de glander à lire des mangas en écoutant son discman à s'en faire péter les tympans. Pas dans le salon en train de mater des conneries à la télé en engouffrant à chaque minute l'équivalent de son volume en bonbons. Donc ! Donc il est en train de faire une connerie ! Et vu qu'il était méga rouge, Ca va être une méga connerie ! Déjà la planète est sauvée, il n'est pas dans la cuisine ! Search for the baka épisode IV !**_****

_H :**Gagné : ça devient trop facile ! Qu'est-ce qui fout le Duo ? Ne me dite pas qu'il est en train de démonter son Gundam ?**_****

**H : - Tu fais quoi là ?**

_D : **Et merde, il m'a retrouvé ! Bon d'accord je n'étais pas vraiment caché ! Tiens, il sert à quoi ce boulon ? En fait je ne suis pas certain que c'était une bonne idée de commencer par les pieds, il va me tomber dessus si je continue ! Interconnexion neuronale rétablie : il a posé une question, il faut que je réponde ! réponse 1 : je démonte deathcythe pour ne pas penser au rêve que j'ai fait ce matin. Réponse 2 : je démonte deathscythe pour voir si je saurai le remonter après. Réponse 3 : j'ai cru remarquer un disfonctionnement dans l'articulation du pied de Deathcythe au dernier atterrissage. Ok allons-y pour la réponse 3.**_

**D : - Je démonte Deathcythe pour ne pas penser au rêve que j'ai fait ce matin.**

_H :**Eh ben si, Il vraiment est en train de démonter son Gundam !**_

_D : **Gloups ! Raté ! Bon je suis assis par terre avec une clé à molette dans une main des câbles dans l'autre en train de m'acharner sur mon gundam et j'ai Heero accroupi en face de moi qui est en train de me regarder devenir fou. _

_H :**J'ai vraiment trop pitié de lui ! Bon de toute façon maintenant qu'il sait que je lui fais des bisous quand il dort je vois pas pourquoi j'aurais besoin de continuer à me cacher ! Il a l'air malin tien ! Au moins il peut plus bouger et il est à peine à cinquante centimètres de mes lèvres. Que je les aime ses lèvres, douces fines ! je me calme moi sinon je vais gnaquer dedans !**_

_D :**Qu'est ce qu'il fait, Il s'approche, il va me passer une camisole de force c'est clair. Il pose ses mais sur mes épaules ! Gloups Deux fois dans la même journée non c'est pas possible, je vais pas tenir ! Il approche son visage du mien ! il fait quoi là ? Il va quand même pas ? Ah si ! c'est bien les mêmes lèvres, le même goût...**_

**H : - Je t'aime Duo.**

_D **Ça y est, je suis mort ! Il fallait que ça arrive un jour, ça y est !**_

_H :**Il va me faire une crise d'apoplexie ?**_

**H : - Duo ?**

**D : - Présent**

_D :**Qu'est ce que je raconte, reprends tes esprits mon petit... Non définitivement c'est pas possible !**_

H :**Aidons le un peu**

**H : - Tu préfères pas quand c'est en vrai plutôt qu'en rêve ?**

_D :**Parce que je rêve pas là ?**_

_H :**Bon il y a urgence ! je sais pas pour qui il me prend ? Mais bon, on va voir ça tout de suite ! Il est affolant ce garçon ! Il est beau comme un dieu, a chaque fois que je sors dans la rue avec lui j'ai l'impression que l'on va pas en revenir vivant parce qu'il va y avoir une foule en délire qui va essayer de le violer ! Et en règle générale quand je suis avec lui, si je ne me contrôle pas totalement je lui sauterai dessus toutes les 15 secondes ! Il s'en est quand même bien rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas être détendu quand il est là à côté de moi au milieu des autres en mission...**_

**H : - Viens !**

_D :**Et le voilà qui me prend par la main maintenant...Ça y est, j'ai compris c'est pas Heero !**_

**D : - Mais où l'on va ?**

**H : - Baka !**

_D **À ben si c'est bien lui ! pas de doute.**_

**D : - Hee-Chan ?**

**H : - Heero !**

**D : - Heero ?**

**H : - Merci, je préfère quand tu m'appelles Heero, j'aime bien la façon dont tu prononces mon prénom.**

_H :**Faut que je lui dise aussi que j'adore sa façon d'aspirer le H et de rouler doucement le R ?**_

_D : **Blanc**_

_H :**Mais ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me fait ? Ah ben si ça aussi il me le fait ! Duo dans les pommes on aura tout vu aujourd'hui ! Bon aller, je vais me le porter dans la chambre, on avisera ensuite !**_

_D : **Bon on est où là maintenant ? A priori je suis allongé, je suis en lévitation ! Mon corps ne touches plus le sol !**_

_H :**Merde**_

_D : **Attends non, j'ai un bras qui me soutient le dos un autre les jambes et je suis en mouvement. Il y a quelqu'un qui me porte.** _

_H : **Sa putain de natte ! j'ai failli marcher dessus ! Remarque ça l'aurait peut-être réveillé ! bon reposage du Duo et resoulevage du même Duo sans oublier la natte ! J'adore sa natte ! Et puis elle je pouvais la caresser autant que je voulais ça ne risquait pas de le réveiller ! De toute façon la question ne se pose plus !**_

_D :**Ouvrir les yeux, se tourner vers le visage : Heero !**_

_H :**Ah il ouvre les yeux ? Oui bonheur ! Ils sont beaux en plus ! Un bisous Duo ? Non je vais éviter, il va tomber dans le coma cette fois ci et je me vois mal téléphoner à Sally pour lui expliquer : désolé il faut que tu viennes d'urgence Duo est dans le coma parce que je lui ai fait un bisou !**_

_D :**On rassemble ses esprits. Il a fait une phrase ! Mais ça c'est pas la première fois : il en fait plein quand il nous explique les missions. Il a dit un truc c'était quoi déjà : « je préfère quand tu m'appelles Heero, j'aime bien la façon dont tu prononces mon prénom. »**_

_D :**Re blanc**_

_D :**Respire et calme toi ! Respirer ça je vais y arriver pour l'autre truc, je vais pas trop m'en demander. Re ouvrir les yeux : c'est toujours lui qui me porte dans ses bras ! Qu'il est kawaiiiii.**_

**H : - Ça va Duo ?**

**D : - Euh oui je crois !**

**H : - Tu peux marcher ?**

**D : - Oui ça va aller.**

_H :**Miracle, il marche ! Saint baka priez pour lui !**_****

**H : - Tu viens ?**

**D : - Oui !**__

_H :**On n'est pas arrivé !**_

_D : **Je parle moins que lui on est dans une autre dimension. Bon par contre tout va bien il a toujours sa tête de je-suis-concentré-sur-ma-mission-et-vous-avez-pas-interêt-à-venir-me-faire-chier. Il m'emmène où là au juste, vu ce qu'il s'est passé ce serait n'importe qui d'autre, je dirais, on va dans une chambre, mais bon il faut que je reste réaliste... Tiens les escaliers... Tiens la porte de notre chambre... Pourquoi il est là en face de moi à me regarder comme ça ?**_

Heero se plaça devant Duo en le fixant intensément. Son regard caressait celui de son ami. Duo, lui, observait incrédule Heero. Il sentait le regard du brun sur ses yeux, sur son nez, sa bouche, le creux de son épaule comme la caresse fine d'un duvet de soie. Ce regard, il ne lui était pas étranger pourtant, mais c'était la première fois que Duo pouvait le comprendre. Alors délicatement Heero approcha ses lèvres de celles de Duo rapprochant son corps imperceptiblement de celui de l'américain. D'un geste ample et lent, il entoura son torse et posa ses mains sur son dos. Heero commença, très délicatement, avec le bout de sa langue, par dessiner de fines arabesques sur les lèvres de son amant alors que ses doigts parcourraient la colonne vertébrale du natté. Duo, suivant le rythme, posa ses mains sur les hanches de Heero et commença à caresser celles-ci remontant petit à petit sous le tee-shirt vert. Les lèvres de Heero finirent par toucher celles de Duo dans une caresse d'une infinie douceur, celles du châtain s'entrouvrant pour laisser pénétrer la langue fine qui s'avance. Glissant l'une contre l'autre les deux langues se touchaient et se caressaient comme deux aveugles se scrutant du bout des mains le visage pour découvrir son vis-à-vis. Tout doucement, les mains de Heero firent glisser le tee-shirt blanc du natté le long de son torse le remontant jusque sous ses bras. Duo lâcha prise pour permettre à l'autre d'achever sa mission. Heero continua à faire cheminer le tee-shirt le long de la natte détachant celle-ci au passage, puis plongeant ses doigts dans la forêt de ses cheveux défit délicatement les entrelacs. Il posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de Duo qui chercha vainement à recapturer la langue féline, mais ne se laissa pas capturer, il descendit jusqu'au cou, puis la clavicule, passant d'un sein à l'autre qui se durcissaient sous l'effet de la caresse, s'agenouillant il continua sa descente tout en promenant ses doigts sur le corps chaud de Duo qui respirait de plus en plus vite, sentant son cœur s'emballer. Délicatement, il posa ses doigts sur le bouton du jean noir et détacha celui-ci, faisant descendre plus bas ses caresses buccales, écrivant toujours des mots illisibles du bout de la langue sur le corps de Duo. Il laissa tomber le jean noir aux pieds de son propriétaire sa bouche caressant alors le sexe de son ami au travers du fin tissu de son boxer. Duo gémi tout en caressant la tête du brun ses doigts s'égarant dans la jungle de ses cheveux noirs. Avec des gestes précis, Heero défaisait les lacés des Timberland de son ami, puis lui retira ses chaussettes pour enfin le dégager de l'entrave de son jean sans jamais cesser les caresses de la langue sur le caleçon tendu. Duo se pencha à son tour pour inviter Heero à se redresser, passa derrière lui, glissant ses mains sous le tee-shirt de son ami et le faisant remonter jusqu'au-dessus de sa tête. Puis il planta deux doigts dans le speedo et accompagnant son mouvement par des caresses de la langue sur le dos du japonais slalomant entre ses vertèbres, il fit descendre le short moulant. 

Retenant dans sa main le membre durcit du japonais pour ne pas le brusquer, il le libéra du string blanc qui le retenait prisonnier. Le serrant contre lui, comme dans un pas de tango, il inclina son ami et le déposa sur le lit, lui plongeant la tête dans les oreillers. Puis pendant que ses mains s'affairaient à dégager les pieds de Heero de ses Sparco, chaussettes et autres vêtements, il laissa sa langue s'aventurer entre les fesses musclées du japonais, jusqu'à la plantée dans le petit orifice rose. Heero poussa des petits gémissements de plaisir répondant à cette invasion. Puis se saisissant d'une jambe, il fit basculer son amant sur le côté laissant glisser sa langue entre les jambes puis sur l'aine jusqu'à remonter sur le sexe turgescent. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand pour le happer et commencer des mouvements de vas et viens ponctués de petits coups de langues sur l'extrémité en feu, laissant Heero poussant des râles, noyé dans un océan de fils de soie châtaigne. Puis abandonnant son jouet, Duo remonta tout son corps sur celui du brun se collant contre lui comme pour que plus aucune parcelle de sa peau ne soit pas en contact avec celle hâlée, chaude et délicieusement odorante de l'autre. Sa bouche se précipitant pour aller chercher un baiser fougueux. Les mains de Heero repartirent à l'exploration du dos de l'américain, jusqu'à aller se poser sur ses fesses encore couvertes du boxer noir. D'un geste souple sans relâcher leur étreinte Heero débarrassait Duo de ce dernier vêtement. S'ensuivit alors une cascade de caresses, de corps qui s'enchevêtrent, de baisés déposés dans tous les recoins de peau, d'orteils mordillés, de soupirs et de gémissements de plaisir jusqu'à ce que les deux adolescents se retrouvent de nouveau allongés l'un sur l'autre, Duo sur le ventre de Heero. Le premier glissa alors ses jambes entre celle du second, se redressa en faisant remonter les jambes de son amant sur ses épaules et faisant redescendre sa langue là où elle s'était attardée plus tôt entre les fesses du japonais qui sous ce nouvel assaut de caresses intime manqua d'exploser. Une fois l'orifice suffisamment préparé, Duo s'y introduit dans un délicat mouvement de vas et viens pénétrant chaque fois plus loin en Heero. Sentant ce dernier sur le point de jouir, sans se retirer ni interrompre ses mouvements, il prit dans une souple contorsion le sexe du brun dans sa bouche et l'accompagna jusqu'à sa libération. Au même instant Duo se laissa partir.

Puis épuisés, après que Duo se fut retiré, non sans que l'autre le suppliât de rester, ils se lovèrent l'un contre l'autre, une larme de bonheur coulant sur la joue du natté.

**H : - Je pense que l'on a besoin d'une bonne douche !**

**D : - Vi mais t'es sûr que l'on doit la prendre chacun notre tour ?**

**H : - Je n'ai jamais dit ça Duo !**

Sur ces mots, Il se leva entraînant son amant avec lui dans la salle de bain et mis l'eau à couler sans que l'américain ne puisse sortir de ses bras.

Une pluie chaude commençait à couler le long de leur corps enlacés. Quand Duo jeta un regard malicieux à Heero et se saisissant de la main de ce dernier se mettant à lui sucer les doigts. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le japonais radieux comprenne le geste et réponde à l'invitation. 

De nouveau épuisés, radieux, sur un lit qui semblait avoir vu défiler les armées d'Oz, au milieux de draps mouillés les deux amants se regardaient tendrement.

**D : - Heero, tu sais je t'ai toujours aimé, depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu, je t'ai toujours aimé.**

**H : - Je sais mon baka.**

Ils restèrent encore allongés comme ça l'un contre l'autre un long moment. Jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux brise le silence.

**D : - Je pense qu'il faut que l'on commence à bouger les autres ne devraient plus tarder.**

**H : - Allez à la douche !**

**D : - Il serait peut-être plus prudent que l'on y aille chacun notre tour, non ?**

**H : - Tu as raison.**

Un bisou à peine échangé et Duo bondi dans la salle de bain en hurlant « preums » alors que Heero restait sur le lit à contempler le corps fin et délicat de son amant traverser la chambre suivit de sa nuée de cheveux.

Duo une fois douché et séché commençait à tourner en rond dans la chambre, alors que Heero prenait sa place dans la salle de bain. Le regard de l'américain tomba alors sur les vêtements éparpillés dans la pièce se saisit du tee-shirt vert de son acolyte, y enfouissant son visage afin de se repaître de l'odeur de son amour. Un sourire mutin lui vint alors aux lèvres.

Lorsque Heero sorti de la douche, il se retrouva nez à nez avec un Duo hilare vêtu d'un tee-shirt sans manche vert, d'un spandex noir d'où dépassait pas très discrètement la ceinture du string blanc, aux pieds les Sparco du soldat. Sur sa tête, une casquette essayait de camoufler la tignasse châtaigne. 

**D : - Je suis Heero Yuy l'amant du garçon le plus génial de la galaxie !**

Heero ne pu réprimer son fou rire et se jeta sur son shinigami pour lui faire un énorme baisé. Duo pas vraiment sur ses gardes se laissa faire et se retrouva jeté en dehors de la chambre, la porte de cette dernière se refermant sur lui. Alors qu'il était encore en train de tambouriner sur le panneau de bois bleu verrouillé de l'intérieur. En bas, une tête blonde chargée de sacs de provisions traversait le patio en direction de la cuisine, jetant un œil en l'air et apercevant la scène et lui lança.

**Q : - Salut Heero, Duo a encore décidé de te rendre fou ?**

Lorsqu'il ressorti de la cuisine, quelques secondes plus tard, ce dernier appuyé à la rambarde de la coursive lui répondit.

**D : - Bonjour, beau blond !**

Quatre resta un instant interdit par le spectacle et explosa de rire. Trowa et Chang faisant leur entrée au même moment ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer à leur tour. Duo arborant la tenue type du perfect soldier leur paraissant aussi grotesque que s'il s'était déguisé en lapin rose.

**W : - Maxwel, tu sais que tu vas te faire tuer quand Yuy va se rendre compte que tu lui as piqué ces affaires.**

C'est alors que le premier protagoniste apparut derrière son « double » habillé de noir de la tête aux pieds arborant fièrement une veste de prêtre laissant apparaître qu'un bout du col blanc du tee-shirt à col roulé qu'il portait dessous. Il s'avança derrière Duo, posa ses mais sur la rambarde venant entourer l'américain et lui glissa un petit bisou dans le cou. En bas dans le patio, les rires laissaient place à la surprise. Six yeux estomaqués, grand comme des soucoupes se rendaient compte que quelque chose de d'irrévocable s'était (enfin) passé entre les deux amis.

Un peu plus tard, une fois que chacun eu retrouvé ses esprits et que Wufei eu réussi à convaincre son sang d'arrêter de s'écouler par son nez, chacun vaquait à ses occupations habituelles : le chinois méditait, Trowa bronzait en lisant sur la terrasse, assis sur une banquette dans le patio Heero pianotait sur son ordinateur le dos reposant sur le mur de la cuisine et l'oreille attentive à ce qui s'y disait. Quatre et Duo étaient en train de parler en préparant le dîner.

**D : - Je te dis qu'il me prend pour un idiot**

**Q : - Ne dit pas ça c'est pas vrai !**

**D : - Mais si je suis un imbécile, dès que je suis en sa présence, j'enchaîne les gaffes.**

**Q : - Dès que tu es en sa présence et que l'on est plus en mission !**

**D : - C'est pareil !**

**Q : - Non vraiment pas ! Tu est peut-être le plus intelligent de nous tous, tu es rusé, malin et tu trouves toujours des solutions à tous nos problèmes quand on a une galère. Oz n'a pas de pire ennemi que toi Duo Maxwel. Et Heero le sait parfaitement.**

**D : - Oui mais Heero pense que je suis un idiot !**

**Q : - Comment après ce qui s'est passé entre vous aujourd'hui tu peux encore dire ça.**

**D : - Justement j'ai pas arrêté de gaffer depuis ce matin !**

**Q : - Oui ça j'ai bien compris et c'est pas nouveau, dès que tu n'es plus sur tes gardes et que Heero est dans les parages tu perds tous tes moyens. Mais ça on l'a tous remarqué ! c'est comme ça que l'on a tous compris dès le premier instant où l'on t'a vu en présence de Heero que tu es amoureux de lui comme un fou. Et que c'était réciproque.**

**D : - Quoi ?**

**Q : - Mais Duo réfléchi un instant ! C'est pas vrai ? Tu sais déjouer tous les pièges qui se posent devant toi et là des indices qui se voient gros comme un gundam dans un couloir tu ne t'en rends même pas compte !**

**D : - Comprend pas !**

**Q : - Duo il y a combien de chambres dans ce riad ?**

**D : - Quel est le rapport ?**

**Q : - Répond !**

**D : - Ben il y en a 4 **

**Q : - Ok Trowa et moi on en partage une, il en reste 3 pour 3 personnes**

**D : - Oui**

**Q : - Alors pourquoi dès que l'on est arrivé ici Heero a monté ses affaires directement dans la même chambre que toi ?**

**D : - Je sais pas !**

**Q : - Baka !**

**D : - Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !**

**Q : - Tu penses vraiment que si l'un d'entre nous était aussi casse pied avec lui que tu l'es, il souhaiterait l'avoir dans sa chambre ?**

**D : - Non !**

**Q : - Donc s'il le fait c'est parce que tu représentes autre chose pour lui !**

**D : - Mais pourquoi il ne me l'a pas dit avant**

**Q : - Parce que pour toi Heero est le genre de garçon expansif qui s'exprime à tout va sur ses émotions ?**

**D : - Non c'est clair !**

**Q : - Tu imagines combien il devait être à bout pour se sentir obliger de te le dire ?**

**D : - Mais il aurait pu le dire plus tôt**

**Q : - Et toi tu n'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt**

**D : - Il m'aurait tué !**

**Q : - Tu te moque de moi là**

**D : - Non mais j'avais peur qu'il me rejette**

**Q : - Et bien tu aurais été plus observateur tu te serais rendu compte que ça ne risquait pas arriver !**

**D : - Alors quand il me traite de baka...**

**Q : - Ça veut dire : tu viens de te ridiculiser, mais tu l'as fait parce que tu m'aimes et je prends ça pour un je t'aime.**

**D : - C'est vrai que Heero n'a pas son pareil pour synthétiser en un mot cinq pages de textes !**

Une silhouette entre temps était venu s'appuyer au montant de la porte et les observait alors qu'ils lui tournaient le dos.

**H : - Merci Quatre si je lui avais dit il ne m'aurait jamais cru. Convaincu mon baka ?**

Lâchant son épluche légume et un navet innocent, il se leva d'un bond pour se jeter au cou de son amant. Après avoir longuement répondu au baisé que lui avait proposé le natté, il reprit la parole.

**H : - Bon tu viens Duo, on a un Gundam à remonter.**

**D : - J'arrive Heero.**

Il laissèrent ainsi dans la cuisine un Quatre seul fasse au coucous qu'il était en train de préparer et surtout seul face à la question finale : qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire ou inventer pour qu'un gundam se retrouve en pièces détachées ! 

Fin

H : - C'est quoi cette tête ?

D : - Il me fait passer pour un con !

H : - Mais non !

D : - M'en fout je vais le tuer !

H : - On y revient

D : - Tu as plues envie toi ?

H : - Si mais plus pour les mêmes raisons !

D : - Et c'est quoi les nouvelles raisons ?

H : - Le lubrifiant c'est pas pour les chiens !

D : - Oups t'as pas aimé ?

H : - Si mais Aie !

D : - T'inquiète on va lui faire payer et moi j'ai une raison de plus.

H : - Hn ?

D : - Ben oui il va falloir que tes douleurs se calment et que j'attende avant de recommencer !

H : - Obsédé !

D : - Vi !

Loin, très loin dans une galaxie lointaine.

Olivs : mais c'est pas possible ils sont jamais contents ces deux là !

Enfin pas si lointaine que ça !

D : - T'a pas entendu un truc là ?

H : - Si ça venait de là !

D : - Charger !


End file.
